mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ayako Kawasumi
|birthplace = Tokyo, Japan|nationality = Japanese|active = 1997-present|status = Active|Agent = Office Osawa}} , born on March 30, 1976 in Tokyo, Japan, is a prolific seiyū and J-pop singer. She is affectionately referred to by her fellow seiyū and fans as " ", " ", " " and " ". She is a skilled pianist, having practiced the piano since childhood. She composed and performed "...To You", the opening theme to Piano, and played pianists in the anime Piano and Nodame Cantabile. Voice roles Anime Leading roles in bold. ;1997 *''You're Under Arrest: Female officer (ep 33) ;1998 *Outlaw Star: 'Melfina' *B Bidaman Bakugaiden V: *''Dokkiri Doctor: Hideko Ikeda and Shoku *DT Eightron: '''Fia' *''Guardian Angel Getten: Rishu *''Initial D: Natsuki Mogi (Natalie Mogi) *Neo Ranga: Aya *Princess Nine: Azuma Yuki *Serial Experiments Lain: Mika Iwakura *Weiß Kreuz: Sayaka ;1999 *AD Police: To Serve and Protect: Kyoko Miyano *Black Heaven: Rinko *Crayon Shin-chan: Ai Suotome (starting with episode 339) *Crest of the Stars: 'Lafiel' *Great Teacher Onizuka: Nomura Tomoko & Naoko Izumi *Hoshin Engi: Shinyou *I'm Gonna Be An Angel!: Sara *Initial D: The Second Stage: Natsuki Mogi (Natalie Mogi) *Seraphim Call: Kurumi Matsumoto *ToHeart: 'Akari Kamigishi' *Yoiko: ;2000 *Argento Soma: Operator *Banner of the Stars: 'Lafiel' *Candidate for Goddess: Kazuhi Hikura *Ceres, The Celestial Legend: Chidori Kuruma *Gate Keepers: '''Ruriko Ikusawa' *''Ghost Stories: Hanako *Mon Colle Knights: Water Angel *NieA 7: '''Mayuko Chigasaki' ;2001 *''Angel Tales: '''Turtle Ayumi' *''Angelic Layer: Kaede Saito *Banner of the Stars II: 'Lafiel' *Comic Party: Akari (cameo) *Gene Shaft: '''Dolce Saito and Chacha' *''Great Dangaioh: Manami Mishio *Groove Adventure Rave: '''Elie' *''Mahoromatic: '''Mahoro Andō' *''Muteki Ō Tri-Zenon'': kurara *''Sister Princess: '''Chikage' *''Zoids: New Century Zero: '''Rinon (Leena) Toros' ;2002 *''Ai Yori Aoshi: '''Aoi Sakuraba' *''Kanon: Kaori Misaka *Mahoromatic: Something More Beautiful: '''Mahoro Andō' *''Petite Princess Yucie: Erumina *Piano: '''Nomura Miu' *''Please Teacher!: Koishi Herikawa *RahXephon: Megumi Shito *Sister Princess RePure: '''Chikage' *''Tokyo Underground: Jilherts Mesett *Tokyo Mew Mew: Jacqueline ;2003 *.hack//Legend of the Twilight: Hotaru *Ai Yori Aoshi Enishi: '''Aoi Sakuraba' *''Angel Tales Chu: '''Turtle Ayumi' *''E's Otherwise: Ruri *Mahoromatic: Summer Special: '''Mahoro Andō' *''Please Twins!: Koishi Herikawa *Popotan: Unagi *Scrapped Princess: Winia Chester ;2004 *Genshiken: '''Kanako Ohno' *''Girls Bravo First Season: '''Miharu Sena Kanaka' *''Initial D: The Fourth Stage: Natsuki Mogi (Natalie Mogi) *Kannazuki no Miko: '''Chikane Himemiya' *''Kujibiki Unbalance: Kasumi Kisaragi *Kurau Phantom Memory: '''Kurau Amami' *''Ninin Ga Shinobuden: '''Kaede' *''Samurai Champloo: '''Fuu' *''This Ugly Yet Beautiful World: '''Hikari' *''To Heart: Remember My Memories: 'Akari Kamigishi' ;2005 *Atashin'chi: Emiko *Banner of the Stars III: 'Lafiel' *Best Student Council: Sayuri Hida *Black Jack: Michiru *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan: Shizuki Minakami *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~: Anna Housen (ep 10) *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime: Elsa *Gallery Fake: '''Sara Harifa' *''Girls Bravo Second Season: '''Miharu Sena Kanaka' *''Ginban Kaleidoscope: '''Tazusa Sakurano' *''Gunparade Orchestra: Sakaki Rimei *He Is My Master: Takami Sugita *Hell Girl: Misato Urano (episode 5) *Kyo Kara Maoh!: Ondine *Oku-sama wa Joshi Kōsei'' (My Wife is a High School Girl): Asami Onohara *''Petopeto-san: Kanna Maeda *Shakugan no Shana: '''Kazumi Yoshida' *''Starship Operators: Rio Mamiya *Strawberry Marshmallow: '''Matsuri Sakuragi' *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final: Papillon Noir *The Snow Queen: '''Gerda' *''Trinity Blood: Catherina (10 years old) ;2006 *Angel Heart:Yume *Fate/stay night: 'Saber' *Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!: Elsa *.hack//Roots: Wool *[[Kanon#Second TV anime|''Kanon (2006)]]: Kaori Misaka *''Kujibiki Unbalance: Kanako Ohno (preview narration) *''Lovely Idol: Aya Hiwatari *Sōkō no Strain: '''Sara Werec/Sara Cruz' *''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle: Suzuran (episode 33) *xxxHolic: Ran (episode 9) *Yume Tsukai: '''Tōko Mishima' *''Zegapain'' : Shizuno Misaki/Yehl *''Zero no Tsukaima: Henrietta ;2007 *Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan 2: Shizuki Minakami *Claymore: Elena *D.Gray-man: Angela/Sophia *Getsumento Heiki Mina: Sumire Nishiha / Mīna Shiwasu *Genshiken 2: '''Kanako Ohno' *''Hitohira: '''Nono Ichinose' *''KimiKiss pure rouge: Tomoko Kawada *Shattered Angels: Kaon *Mokke: '''Shizuru Hibara' *''Nodame Cantabile: '''Megumi Noda' *''Potemayo: '''Mikan Natsu' *''Princess Resurrection: '''Hime' *''Romeo x Juliet: Emilia *Shion no Ō: '''Shion Yasuoka' *''Shining Tears X Wind: Blanc Neige and Clalaclan Philias *Shakugan no Shana Second: '''Kazumi Yoshida' *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica: '''Eufinley Tsuge' *''Sky Girls: '''Otoha Sakurano' *''Skull Man: '''Kiriko Mamiya' *''Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi: Henrietta *Zombie-Loan: Kōume ;2008 *Kanokon: '''Chizuru Minamoto' *''Shina Dark: Noel D. Buche *To Love-Ru: Saki Tenjōin *Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo: Henrietta *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki: Dr.Eru *Macademi Wasshoi!: '''Eineus The Vergest' *''Nodame Cantabile: Paris Chapter: '''Megumi Noda' *''Real Drive: '''Holon' *Skip-Beat!: Ruriko Matsunai *''Kuroshitsuji: Girl (episode 17) *Kemeko Deluxe!: Fumiko Kobayashi *Kiku-chan to ookami: '''Kiku-chan' ;2009 *''Pandora Hearts: '''Alice' *''Tetsuwan Birdy: Decode Season 2: Shouko *Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season: Hosokawa Yuuko *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk: Kirie *Hayate no Gotoku 2nd Season'' - Tennōsu Athena *''Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica Crimson S: '''Eufinley Tsuge' *''07 Ghost: Sister Atena *Queen's Blade: '''Reina' *''Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles: Urara *Toaru Majutsu no Index: Laura Stuart *Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!: Reika Galvani *Battle Spirits: Shōnen Gekiha Dan: '''Mai Viole' *''Hatsukoi Limited: Sumire Fudounomiya *Kuroshitsuji: Queen Victoria *Tatakau Shisho: Siron ;2010 *Cobra the Animation: Ellis *Nodame Cantabile: Finale: '''Nodame' *''Ladies versus Butlers!: '''Tomomi Saikyo' *''The Qwaser of Stigmata: '''Miyuri Tsujidō' *''Gintama: Gedomaru *Maid Sama!: Ayuzawa Minako *Senkou no Night Raid: Shizune Yusa *Bakuman: Kō Aoki *Okami-san and her Seven Companions'' - Otsuu Tsurugaya ;OVA *''Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea: '''Nanoca Flanka' *''Strawberry Marshmallow OVA: '''Matsuri Sakuragi' *''Usagi-chan de Cue: Miku *Kai Toh Ran Ma: The Animation: Mayura *Gundam Evolve: Red Snake *Shakugan no Shana Special: Kazumi Yoshida *Sky Girls OVA: '''Otoha Sakurano' *''Banner of the Stars III: Lafiel *Dai Mahō Tōge: Anego *Angel Sanctuary: '''Sara Mudo' *''Guardian Angel Getten OVA: *Tournament of the Gods: Shizuku-hime *Hamtaro: *.hack//G.U.: Atoli *''Nakoruru ~Ano Hito kara no Okurimono~: Manari *''Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan: Shizuki Minakami *The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final OVA: Papillon Noir *One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e: Mizuka Nagamori *''Sorcerer on the Rocks: Taru-Ho *''Starlight Scramble Ren'ai Kohosei'': Megumi *''Be Rockin' : '''Kaori' ;Movie *''Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works: 'Saber' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie: Morgan le Fay *Initial D Third Stage: Natsuki Mogi *Kino's Journey: Country of Illness -For You-: Inertia *Crayon Shin-chan: Rumble in the Jungle: Ai Suotome *Shakugan no Shana movie: Kazumi Yoshida *Brave Story: Mysterious girl *Sin: The Movie'': Elise Stewart Games *''.hack//G.U.: Atoli *Aitakute... Your Smiles in My Heart: Senna Ninomiya *Angelic Vale series: *Asobi ni Iku Yo! -Chikyu Pinch no Konyaku Sengen-: '''Erisu' *''Baldr Force EXE: Tsukina Sasagiri *Blue Dragon: Kluke *Crayon Shin-chan: Kids Station!: Ai Suotome *Cross Tantei Monogatari: Sato Hirokawachie *''Dead or Alive'' series: Kokoro *Dragon Shadow Spell: Miriam *Ehrgeiz: Yoko Kishibojin *Fatal Frame 2: Mayu Amakura *Forever Kingdom: '''Faeana' *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: A New Challenger: '''Rena Yuuki' *''Future GPX Cyber Formula: Road to the Infinity series'': Rena Yuuki *''Gatekeepers 1970: '''Ruriko Ikusawa' *''Gensou no Artemis: Mikoto Kuzu *Goemon: Shin Sedai Shuumei: Ebisu *Gokujō Seitokai: Sayuri Hida *Kikou Heidan J-Phoenix II: Risa *KimiKiss: Tomoko Kawada *King of Fighters: Hinako Shijou *Kita e: White Illumination: Hayaka Sakyou *Ichigo Mashimaro: Matsuri Sakuragi *Initial D Special Stage: Natsuki Mogi *Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis: Isolde Schelling *Mana Khemia 2: Ochita Gakuen to Renkinjutsushi-tachi: '''Ulrika Myberg' *''Muramasa: The Demon Blade: '''Torahime' *''Namco x Capcom: Sabinu and Wonder Momo *Neosphere of the Deep-Blue Sky: '''Nanoca Flanka' *''Odin Sphere: '''Gwendolyn' *''One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e: Yukimi Miyami *Only You - Re cross: Akiduki *Oni: Shinatama *Phantasy Star Universe: Lou, Lumia Waber (Japanese Version) *Piece of Wonder: Amane Saionji *Popotan: Unagi *Princess Maker 4: Rize Dorbas *Shikigami no Shiro III: Yuuki Sayo *Sister Princess: '''Chikage' *''SNOW: Sumino Yukiduki *Tales of Legendia: Grune, Schwartz *To Heart: Akari Kamigishi *Trauma Center: Second Opinion: Angie Thompson/Blackwell *Tristia of the Deep-Blue Sea: '''Nanoca Flanka' *''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria: '''Silmeria' *''Wild Arms: The 4th Detonator: Yulie Ahtreide *Wrestle Angels: Survivor: Chigusa Yuuki *You That Become A Memory ~Memories Off~: Isago Narumi *Fate/Unlimited Codes: Saber, Saber Lily and Saber Alter Dubbing roles *Winx Club: Bloom *Gunpowder, Treason & Plot: Queen Mary Stuart Drama CD *Strobe Edge: '''Kinoshita Ninako' *''Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu: '''Natsuki Matsuzaka' References External links *Ayako Kawasumi at the Seiyuu database * Category:1976 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo ar:أياكو كاواسمي de:Ayako Kawasumi es:Ayako Kawasumi fr:Ayako Kawasumi ko:가와스미 아야코 it:Ayako Kawasumi ms:Ayako Kawasumi ja:川澄綾子 ru:Кавасуми, Аяко zh:川澄綾子 Category:Office Osawa Category:Seiyu from Tokyo